The Jewel of the Ocean
by Mitsuka
Summary: A JYOU fic. Previously Untitled. I'm really bad a summarys... PG-13 just in case...and yeah! Please Review! 1st fanfic so be nice! CH.3 UP(1-9)
1. Meetings

Untitled  ß(help?)

DISCLAIMER:  ::mumbles:: Yes…..I own….Jack Sparrow…eh, I mean… CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!!!

::gets doused with a bucket of cold water::  WAHh!!!….Only in me dreams.

Hi! Everyone!!!  This is my 1st ever fanfic…..ever.  Yes, sad, isn't it? Now, I'm not sure where this is going and I kinda feel stupid asking this but can someone please explain to me what a Mary-Sue is?

Oh and by the way, I have a horrible tendency to change POV 's and tenses and whatnot… so please bear with me.  And if something doesn't make any sense please tell me.  Thanks. ( I have soo many flaws in my character don't I???haha) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

* Weird little POV, omniscient like*

" WELL, I DAMN QUIT!!!!!!!!"  A woman yelled as she stormed out of a bar in Port Royal.  She rushed to the docks to longingly gaze out into the ocean.  

*Ok, see? 2 sentences and I need to change POV 's! *

You sit there for a half hour or so, just looking at nothing in particular.  It somewhat looked like you were in trance sitting on the blackened wooden dock.  Sometimes when you are frustrated you come here to think and let out your anger.  Strangely, you were very much attracted to the ocean.  Finally, deciding to get up and walk around to stretch your legs, you spot something near the trees.  

Your curiosity getting the best of you, you carefully sneak up to where you saw a glimmer of light in the bushes.  To your surprise, a body was laid out, face down, on the sand in front of you.  Not sure if he was alive or not, you put some distance between you and the unconscious man as a precaution.   After a while of staring at him, you turn him over.  He obviously is a pirate.  Now, you had nothing against pirates, and you must admit, you wanted to be a pirate just to experience the freedom of the seas.  

Dark brown matted hair, if you can call it that, with trade beads imbedded into it, a beard separated into two braids with beads in it also, a weather-worn hat atop his head.  He also had dark-kohl rimmed eyes that gave him this mysterious look.  He was carrying a pistol, sword, cutlass and many other weapons on his belt that was tied around his waist.  

'He is rather handsome' you think, and mentally slap yourself for thinking a man you found unconscious on the beach as handsome. 

As your nursing skills come into play, you attempt to carry him to you house to tend to his wounds.  But find that he is wayyy too heavy for you to even pick him up rather than carry him.  

" I guess I'll just have to tend to your wounds here." You whisper and rush off to get the proper supplies you needed.  

You race to you house hoping that the man will be alright also that nobody will find him hidden in the bushes.  He would no doubt be caught and hung for piracy.  You erase your mind of those thoughts as you barge into your house and recover your medical supplies.  

" A cloth, bandages, water, and DAMN! Where's the alcohol!!!???……Aha! found it!" 

 Racing back to the beach now with all your stuff you shoved in a bag you find the man gone.  

            " Jesus Christ! Where did he go!?  Oh please be here…." You say with worry and concern while scrambling around the bushes looking for him.

            " Lookin' fer me, luv?" 

You turn around towards the general direction where the obviously male voice came from.   

Does it suck? Is it good? It reeks of terrible-ness, doesn't it? Come on! Be truthful!!! Review!!!!!!!!(I can take flames and constructive criticism always welcome!)

Go on! Press the little discolored button on the bottom of the screen!!!!! Please?  


	2. Don't Judge a Book By its Cover!

**Reference: **

'  ' demotes thoughts

"  " what person says.

**DISCLAIMER**: Really.  Do you constantly have to keep reminding me that I _don't_ own Jack…errr…sorry, _CAP'N_ Jack Sparrow?!?! 

::glances over shoulder to find Disney people nodding their heads viciously.:: HMPH!

**A/N**: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!!!!!! 

*************

**Youdontneedtoknow:** Thanks a lot for the 'story' on the Mary- Sue on Fanfictionpress .  And you did help me out a lot, thanks again.  If anyone wants to know about Mary-Sue writings and preventing from writing them its on Fanfictionpress.  Its called "The Official Mary Sue Manuel" by an author called "TA Maxwell."

**I LuV jAcK SpArRoW:** Whoa there!!! Don't go dying on me!!!!! NOO!!!!!! ::shakes I LuV jAcK SpArRoW violently:: Here's the chapter, next chapter!!!!! Just don't die!!! 

**The Black Pear Sorceress:** Thank You!!!!!! ::hugs to death:: Happy Holidays!

**Jack's Pirate Girl: **Thanks (I really don't think I did better than you did)!!!  And about your story…. Currently, I'm writing while I read your story and I'm on the middle of the 2nd chapter if you want to know.  I'll be sure to review when I'm done and give you some suggestions if I can think of any.  It great so far! Keep it up! Happy Holidays to ye 2!

**Amanda:** Thanks! I was so worried that it sucked and thought about taking it down.  I have a really low self-esteem….lol.  Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Ect. Ect.!!

***************

I'm going on a cruise in the Caribbean!!  Bad thing is I won't be able to update for at least two weeks!!! I was going to update on the cruise but ye know the Internet on the cruise is like 20 bucks a minute! I'm really sorry!!! 

Recap: Chapter One: Meetings-

" Lookin' fer me, luv?" 

You turn around towards the general direction where the obviously male voice came from…

=Chapter 2: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover! =

The pirate that was, a moment ago, unconscious on the floor was standing before you smiling (you know his trademark smile) revealing some gold teeth.  

"Actually, yes, I was.  I found you unconscious on the beach and was going to clean up that."  You say pointing towards his right arm where, through his cut shirt you can see, there was a deep gash with dried blood and sand covering it.  

The man stared at you strangely as if you had a horse for a head.

" Ye know I'm a pirate.  Why do ye want ta 'elp me?" was the response you got.  " Surely a lass like yerself wouldn't want te be mixing 'erself wit the wrong crowd." He added.

" Don't judge a book by its cover."  You answer trying to avoid answering his first question.

" Lass, I meant no offense," he replied as he held up him hands in front of him. " What be yer name, luv?"

" Uh.. My name?" hesitant on giving him your name.

" Aye, yer name.  Ye _do_ have a name don't ye, luv? He inquired.

You gave him your full name and in return, asked him for his.

" Me?," he swelled up with pride, " Why I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!  Ye most likely heard of me."

You gave this some thought, " Wait a minute, so your name is Captain?" you looked around at the trees and rambled on, "Now, I _would_ feel sorry for _any_ parent who would named their child Captain.  I mean, come on, _any_ name would be better than Cap - "

"No, no no," 'Captain' interjected while waving his hands vaguely and animatedly in the air " I'm the captain of a ship, you see.  Its my ranking, sort of."

You thought this over again and looked away as you blushed for such a stupid question.

            " No need to be embarrassed, lass." Jack said turning your face towards him.

"So your real name is Jack Sparrow." You say.

Jack was about to correct you and say 'Captain' but thought twice about it and decided it would just confuse you even more.  (I'm not saying your stupid here, don't kill me, please.)   " So have ye heard of me, lass? "

"Nope, your name doesn't ring a bell.  Sorry."

The moment you said 'nope' his cheeky grin that was once plastered onto his face was gone.  It was replaced by a flabbergasted (word?) look.  His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and his jaw dropped slightly.  You chuckled at this look, it made him look so cute. As soon as he heard you laugh he goes back to his what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you look.  

            " Wha's so funni?"

            " You."

            "Oh, so I amuse ye, eh luv?" Jack said as a smile forms on his lips.

You didn't answer his question.  As you change the subject automatically.

            " Maybe I should, uh… your….arm…" you finally say motioning towards his injured right arm.  

Jack glances at his dirtied bloodied arm.  " Why don't ye clean it in the comfort on me ship?" he offered.

            " Um… sure, why not." You agreed and started to follow him to his ship.

During the walk to his ship, thoughts were running through your mind.  When you were a child, everyone said to keep away from pirates and buccaneers and whatnot.  You were thinking if you should go with this man you hardly knew onto his ship, who knows what he could do to you.  'He is, after all, a pirate.' Your conscience buzzed in.  ' But he is different from all the other pirates people talk about, he is… well, he is just different.' You defend Jack.  ' It may just be a façade to lead you unto his ship and have his way with you!'  You ignore that last comment and push those thoughts to the back of your head.  

            " Luv, ye alright there?  Ye seem a bit too quiet.  " He asked, his eyes showing caring and concern.  

It was the first time you actually paid attention to his eyes.  They were just beautiful.  There were no words to describe them that would give them justice.

            "Luv?"  Jack repeated himself.  This snapped you back into reality and you found two brown orbs staring back at you.

You back up to give you two some room, mostly you, and react  " Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking…." You trail off again.

            "We're here!  Me own Black Pearl, (my preciousssssss…lol!!!)"  Jack's booming voice once again snapped you back.  

Sorry, I wanted to end it there.  I know its not much longer than the 1st chapter.  I talk too much don't I??? Haha.  Anyways.  See you in two or so weeks and I'll be writing this story (by hand or I can use my laptop) while I'm there!  Don't forget to Review, you know you wanna!     ( -- .-- )


	3. Getting Where it Counts

**=The Jewel of the Ocean=**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok, hey everybody.  I'm back….with another chapter.  Just to let you know, I came up with a TITLE, and a vague plot (it's _extremely_ vague). Oh, and if my story shares _any_ similarity to anyone else's, it is purely coincidental because basically, I haven't read that many other stories.  And I take suggestions, so if you have any at all please don't hesitate to email me!  I personally think this chapter is disappointing, I wrote most of it when I was having a bad day.  Without further ado…Chapter Three!

Recap:

"We're here!  Me own Black Pearl!" Jack's booming? Voice once again snapped you back. 

**=CHAPTER 3: Getting Where it Counts=**

You weren't paying much attention to where you were going and kept your eyes glued to the ground while following Jack.  Faintly, you can hear the bell that is suspended from your bag (keychain thing) jingling at your side as you walk.  As soon as Jack had said, "We're here!" you automatically bolt your head up to fix your eyes on upon his ship.  You find yourself inside of a damp and somewhat lighted cove inhabited with lush Caribbean greenery.  You can still see the port from here so you weren't that far away.  Jack's ship was hidden well inside with the overgrown garden.  You realize yourself unable to tear your eyes off his ship, like your eyes were drawn to it by a magnetic force to it.  You stand and watch in awe, since you have never been in such close proximity to a ship, any ship for that matter.  I mean, yes, you _always_ visited the docks and seen ships from afar.  Every time you would try and get a closer look, the watch boys or the cabin boys would shoo you away fretting that you were some common stowaway.  But occasionally when you protest, they let you stay from a safe distance.  After a while of staring at the ship and marveling its wonder you manage to break the eye contact and stare elsewhere, your eyes wandered towards Jack.  

"Beaut, ain't it?" Jack asked as he proudly stood in front of his _Pearl_.  

You looked into his eyes for a brief moment and something flickered in them.  It was very strange, it wasn't there long enough for you to figure out what it was, but it was definitely there.  

            "Yes,  it is beautiful piece of work."  You responded.

"I'll give ye the grand tour!" He walked up the plank that temporarily attached the dirt road

to the ship.  

"It looks like a huge boat -,"   "Ship, luv, it's a ship, not a boat."  Jack corrected you waving his ringed fingers in front of your face.  

"Oh, sorry.  Ship, " you continued, " It looks like a big ship, and as much as I want to see the rest of the ship, it may take the rest of the day.  I was thinking maybe bandages first, and then grand tour, time permitting." You explain to him your reasoning, cocking you head slightly.

" Smart thinking. "  He saunters up to you and patted your shoulder smiling.  He walks into a cabin and a gust of air that smells distinctly of rum welcomes you.  At first glance you can tell it was the Captain's Quarters.  To the left of the room, there were aged maps scattered all over the wooden desk to the point that you could barely make out the furniture piece.  There was also a burnt out candle with dried wax melted onto the desk, probably from late night "research".  The candle was sitting about a half inch off the wood table.  On the right side of the room was the bed with a regular wood chair next to it.  It was big enough for two people to sleep comfortably on (queen) and it was covered with clean white sheets.  The bed seemed to glow and look out of place because the rest of the room had this permanent layer of filth on it.  Next to the bed there was a night table with an old looking lamp on it.  And right above the night table there was a mid- sized window that provided a gateway to the ocean's view.  

"So, why don't you sit there and I'll clean?" you ask pointing to the immaculate bed.  

            "Aye, lemme jest grab a…bottle.. o' rum!" He reaches for the bottle of the floor next to your feet, as you pick up your bag from the floor.

            "Oh!  I'll need that, " you say to Jack, " I ran out." digging into your small bag and pull out an empty brown bottle in your hand.  

Jack hands over the bottle and stands up to pull another bottle, seemingly from nowhere.  As he makes his way over to the bed you sit down on the chair still digging through your things, not paying attention to him.  Before he takes a seat on the bed, he slowly takes his blood-stained-once-white shirt off and tosses it behind him.  You turn around and find him shirtless, sitting on his bed and you involuntarily blush furiously.  'Gladly Jack didn't see your reddened face, at least I didn't think he noticed.' You mentally thought.  You couldn't have been more wrong.

            "Does me body offend ye?" he smirked his trademark smile.  

            " Uh….n-n-no….n-not exactly." You manage to spit out and you can still feel your face burning.  To an average passerby, you probably looked like you had a fever and should be in bed.

            "Well, tha's a first!  Usually, when I take me shirt off in front o' most women in port here, they slap me senseless." Jack said, lightly chuckling.

            "First off, I'm not 'most women'.  And secondly, I'm not the slapping type.  I get it where it counts." You say, with an intimidating look about you.  "Put your arm on the nightstand." You order.  

To your immediate surprise, he actually does what you say to.  ' To think, a Captain taking 'orders' from me.' You thought.

"I'll try te remember tha'." Said Jack.

As he puts his elbow on the table you gently start to dab it clean with a wet cloth.  Once it is clean, you throw away the now bloodstained cloth and grab another cloth.  Picking up the rum bottle from the floor, you uncork it and take a big swig of it as you feel the warm liquid run down your throat.  

            "Now, that is good stuff!" you say to Jack after you swallowed a fourth swig of the liquor, finishing the bottle.  You dab the cut once then look up to his eyes to check if it hurts and yet again, to your surprise, you find his eyes as big as saucers, staring back at you.  

            "What?  Is there something wrong?" you ask because of his odd expression.

            "Me never seen a girl drink tha' fast 'fore." Was his gradual answer.  You gently wrap his arm with a bandage as he answers your question.

            "  When you work in a bar for God knows how long, there are a limited number of things you can do.  Sneaking drinks happens to be one of them." You shrug and slowly watch as Jack reverts back to his normal self (Well as normal as he can get.).  "All done!"  You add, lightly tapping his bandaged arm.

            "Thanks, love." He said as he got up and walked out the door, still shirtless and pants hanging dangerously low, without saying a word.  You could hear his faint footsteps becoming softer.

"Oh! That's nice of him!  Just leaving me here on this huge ship of his, with no sense of direction of where I'm going!"  You shout out randomly while getting up out of the wooden chair and starting towards the door that Jack had left open.  You stick your head out the door to see if you can spot anyone wandering around on this massive boat- err…..ship.  Seeing nobody in sight, you walk out of the room keeping a mental note which door it is, just so you can always come back.  You slowly walk up a plight of stairs holding the rail for support and before you know it, your on deck.  

            "Where's the crew?" you whisper silently to yourself a question that has been nagging at you ever since you saw the ship.

            " All of 'em are in Tortuga."  

The sudden voice out of nowhere made you jump a little off the permanently stained deck.  Turning around, you see Jack leaning on the rail?(what is it called?).  

            "You know it wasn't very nice of you to just leave me there in – " you cut yourself off when you realized he wasn't paying any attention to you.  But you see him staring at the people scurrying around the cobblestone streets of Port Royal.  They are some people carrying boxes, tugging at mules connected to carts and some small children running around aimlessly playing familiar childhood games.  The rest of the people are leaned up in the shade against the hay-roofed houses taking a short rest.  And you too, are entranced of what Jack was observing just a couple of minutes ago.

            "Look at 'em, luv.  Look at the way they go 'bout them lives.  Inna rush, in a hurry.  Not even aware of other things that appear right in front of their faces."

            "They're trapped, like a vicious animal in a locked cage.  They're restrained and limited to the monotonous working life around them...." You catch on as you stand there next to Jack, still looking at the citizens of Port Royal and can't stop feeling pitiful for them.  "And to think, I am one of them." You gradually come to comprehend.  Your yearning for the ocean, at this second, grew bigger than you can ever imagine it would.  You just wanted out.  Out of this place.  Out of your so-called 'life'.  And you were about to do _anything_ that could help you achieve this goal.  

            "Jack, I think I'm going to go home now…  I don't feel all that good anymore."  You tell him.  You were disappointed now and you didn't want to take out your disappointment on Jack.

" Alright, luv.  Come back tomorrow an' I'll give ye the tour and ye can meet me crew.  Do ye know yer way back?" He asked, and you nod your head absentmindedly.  You really didn't have the slightest clue where you were or how to get back home.  All you knew was that you wanted to be in a place where it's quiet and you can think.  You start to walk out of the cove and into a plot of land with lots of trees.  You were too lazy to care about where you were so you just kept walking forward as if hoping to be able to walk away from it all.  While walking all that time, you were thinking about how you just threw away your entire life up until this day.  When you were a child, your parents weren't sailors, but oh, how you wished they were.  But no, your father was a craftsman and your mother worked in a small bookstore.  You don't remember seeing them or talking to them much after they left you to your Grandmother.  As a teenager, you made some close friends and usually would go spend time with them.  But now, after your grandmother had died a couple years back, you had to find work to support yourself.  You had to take a job in a bar and take all those suggestive comments, drunken men, the nightly brawls, and your boss yelling at you at the top of his lungs at least ten times a day.  God! You just couldn't take it anymore, reliving when you stormed out of the bar this morning.

It soon grew dark, you were in a cluster of trees as far as the eye can see and the port or the cove were nowhere in sight.  Growing frightened, lonesome and chilly you become more aware of your surroundings.  Your sensitive ears are picking up every bit of sound from the wind blowing to the rustle of leaves.  Then you came to recognize you are here, away from all humanity, away from it _all_, you were completely and utterly abandoned.  Nobody out in the cold searching and distressing on your whereabouts.  Without anyone who loves you.

"So this is what it feels like…" you mutter and begin to cry in the black of night. 

**************************************

Yay! Ok go review guys!!!

Ugh…. I can't write sadness when I'm really happy to save my life……..


End file.
